Charmed the Next Generation
by 13jessied
Summary: This story is about the children of Prue and Andy, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry. This is the next generation and the struggles they have to over come and the legacy that their mothers pasted down to them.


Wyatt Halliwell- Force fields, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, reality warping, extra sensory perception, and other whitelighter abilities.

Christopher Halliwell- Telekinesis, orbing, and other whitelighter powers

Jessie Halliwell James- Orbing, telekinesis, freezing, levitation, telekinetic orbing, visions, and other whitelighter powers

Kelsey Valentine- Levitation and cupid powers

Mallissa Valentine- Levitation and visions

Sally Valentine- Levitation

Carrie Mitchell- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Mary Mitchell- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Henry Mitchell Jr.- Orbing and other whitelighter powers

Karl Trudeau- Telekinesis

Blake Trudeau- Telekinesis

Tomis Trudeau- Telekinesis

Kimira Turner- Force fields, telekinesis, orbing, other whitelighter powers, shimmering, fireballs, and other demon powers.

Seth James- Telekinesis and other whitelighter powers

Charmed Once and For All

We see a young girl sitting on a porch reading a book next to a boy who is burning ants. We then hear a commotion coming from the house and the little girl gets up and runs toward the source of the commotion, the boy doesn't move and doesn't seem to care.

Inside the house a man and woman are fighting and just as the little girl comes in the man snaps the woman's neck then walks outside and picks the boy up, who goes right into his arms, then he goes back inside and goes to grab the little girl, but then we see her orb out.

20 years later in a different house we see thirteen people sitting in a living room. Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, and Jessie James are sitting on the couch. Kelsey Valentine was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jessie while her sisters Mallissa and Sally shared the love seat. Carrie, Mary, and Henry Mitchell along with Jessie's husband Seth are all sitting on the floor. Karl, Blake, and Tomis Trudeau are standing by the window.

"Who was that girl?" asked Chris for about the hundredth time.

"We don't know. She was a witch we know that, but how did she disappear so fast after she ran away?" Carrie asked to no one in particular.

Jessie was remembering what had happened only hours before:

"_Come on Chris grow up" Mary had stated as her and Chris were walking back to the car from P3._

"_Don't tell me to grow up I was stood up." said Chris indignantly. "How would you feel if your date didn't show up?"_

_Before a reply could be made all of a sudden a demon was standing in front of them so they drop the argument and start fighting the demon. It is instantly apparent that they are going to need help._

"_Wyatt!" they both call in unison._

_Wyatt comes at once and for a while they are winning, but then it seems that the demon is now able to anticipate their moves._

"_We need more help!" said Wyatt. "I'll orb to the house and get everyone there."_

_Wyatt orbs out and a fire ball narrowly misses Mary's head. Mary curses loudly and shoots a energy ball back at the demon. There is a large orb and then there where twelve people. They all combine their powers which they think will be enough, but in the end they all get knocked down by their powers' ricochet. Just when the demon was about to finish the weakened witches a women came out of nowhere and she started to fight the demon. The demon vanished before she could destroy it. _

"_Thanks" said Chris who was enchanted by the girl and her abilities. But, before anyone could ask her name she ran into the alleyway. _

_The witches ran after her, but all they saw was an empty alleyway and only one way out, the way they had come in._

Meanwhile, in the underground we see the demon talking to someone who is standing in the dark we can't see his face.

"I thought you said she was dead!" The demon shouted at the shadow. "You said that she had been killed."

"I thought she had been. But, she is being protected by the Elders." said the shadow. "Kill the Halliwell children that is your assignment, don't worry about the girl. I'll take care of that problem."

Piper and Leo Halliwell are coming into the manor. Having a discussion that they had apparently been having for a while.

"Leo I'm not going to do it. I'm sorry, but it's a bad idea." Piper said.

"You won't even listen to what I'm saying. You have nothing to worry about." Leo retorted

"How many times over the years have you said that to me? And it ends up being something I have to worry about?" Piper shot back. "My final answer is NO. Hi kids." Piper said when she realized that they had an audience. "What's wrong? I know that face something's wrong."

"Piper give them a chance to talk." Leo said with great patience.

"Well, first off a demon almost killed us and he isn't in The Book of Shadows. Then a girl shows up and kicks his butt before he shimmers out. But, before we can get her name she runs off and when we go after her she is nowhere to be seen." Wyatt recapped for his parents.

"What did she look like?" Leo asked.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, about my height, she looked about 16 maybe and she wore a necklace of a pentagram around her neck." Chris supplied to his father, he seemed to not have noticed the looks he got when he could describe her almost perfectly.

Leo exhales about three times, there is a muscle working at his temple the fourteen other people in the room knew he was very upset. Then at the top of his lungs he yells "KIMIRA!" In orbs, the girl that saved them.

"Jeez Leo calm down don't have a hernia." Then she gets a good look at the occupants of the room. "Oh. Leo I can explain."

"I wish you would." Leo shot back.

"Okay so yes, I did sneak out of up there, but if I hadn't your kids would be dead." Kimira said trying to get herself out of trouble. Leo was like a father to her she hated to see him mad.

"That didn't answer my question." Leo stated flatly.

"I'm tired of the Elders telling me what to do." Kimira yelled.

"They just want to keep you safe." Leo yelled back.

"You live with the Elders?" Piper asked cautiously.

"They raised me, but I'm tired of them."

"Well, until you become of age you really need to listen to them." Piper said sounding like the mother she was.

"With all possible do respect Mrs. Halliwell. I'm 25, I'm not a child anymore." Kimira stated, but she didn't have quite the edge to her voice when she addressed Piper as she had with Leo.

"Oh! Well, Leo she is an adult. Why are the Elders trying to control her life?"

"Because of her heritage." Leo said.

"Excuse me, but what does her heritage have to do with it?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense we know she is a witch, a powerful witch yes. But, what powers does she have that the Charmed Ones don't?" Chris asked a little confused as well.

"Kimira do you want me to tell them or would you rather them not know?" Leo asked Kimira, his anger had subsided a bit.

"Go ahead."

"Kimira is the Thrice Blessed Child. She is, like you observed, part witch. But, she is also part whitelighter."

"Well, then she's like the rest of us." Jessie stated with barely contained excitement.

"But, what sets her apart from you guys is her third magical part. She is also part demon." Leo said this last part with some hesitation and a hard look that told everyone in the room that if they dared to say anything negative about her in front of her they would not like the consequences.

"Who's your father?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't think of him as my father, but rather as my sperm donor." Kimira said this with noticeable hatred in her voice.

"Why?" Mallissa asked with a confused look on her face, all twelve of them loved their fathers. What made this girl hate hers?

"That's a long story." Kimira said.

"We have time." Sally said she was very curious about this girl.

"Well, when my mom meet Him she thought she was in love and that he was in love with her. That thought only grew stronger when he married her, but it was all a lie. When she found out she was pregnant she told Him, then he told her that he was a demon and he took her down into the Underworld into a certain part that her whitelighter powers wouldn't work. He kept her there till she gave birth to me and my brother."

"YOUR A TWIN?" Carrie asked, being a twin herself, thought the idea of having a twin brother sounded cool.

"Yeah. But he's evil. Anyway, we managed to get out of there and we went back to my mother's home where she grew up. We lived there till I was five. That's when the reason I HATE, no the reason I LOATH Him, came about. I was sitting on the porch reading a book it was _The Wizard of Oz. _Kel, that's my brother, was burning ants -"

"EWWW! He was burning ants? What, was he sadistic or something?" Mary asked, between her and Carrie she was the girly girl.

"Yes he was. Now do you want to hear the story?" When no one said other wise Kimira continued. "Well, I heard a commotion inside the house so I get up and go to see what's wrong. Just as I get into the room I see him break my mother's neck. Without a second glance he goes out and grabs Kel, who goes right to him, because Kel believed he hung the stars. Then he went to grab me and I orbed out before he could."

"Who is this 'Him'?" Henry Jr. asked.

"He is Balthazar or rather The Source whichever you like."

"Time out, your da-sperm donor is Balthazar?" Karl couldn't believe he heard her right.

"Yes ask Leo."

"Unfortunately he is." Leo supplied.

"Wait he killed your mother?" Blake asked unable to keep the shock out of his voice. they had all heard the stories of Balthazar or Cole Turner. But, cold blooded murder didn't sound right.

"YES!" Kimira was starting to get upset.

"But, we've heard so many stories about him. Hell our Aunt married him." Tomis stated.

"Who's your Aunt?" Kimira asked just as interested in them as they were interested in her.

"Her name is Phoebe. She's my little sister. I think I'm actually going to call everyone because this is important." Piper said, then left the room to make the call.

"I feel like I'm at a disadvantage right now." Kimira said.

"Why?" Leo asked her.

"You all know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Well, let me make the introductions." Leo offered cheerfully. Kimira had never shown this much interest in anything so he was more then happy to introduce her to his family. "This is my oldest son Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, my middle child and youngest son Christopher Perry Halliwell, and my youngest child and only daughter Jessie Marie Halliwell James." Leo said introducing the ones on the couch. Wyatt was tall with short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He looked a lot like Leo. But, instinctively she also realized that he was probably more like his mother personality wise. Chris was about the same height as her with thick brown hair cut to his ears. He was the exact opposite of his brother he, she realized, was very much his father's son. Jessie was a very pretty brunette that had long hair that she had placed in a ponytail. She had her father's blue eyes and her mother's stubborn chin, she was as tall as the boys even though she had a fragile build "Then we have her husband and my son-in-law, Seth Cameron James." Speaking of a blonde male who she hadn't noticed before sitting on the floor in front of Jessie.

Before Leo could continue a woman and a man come into the room from a bright light. "Piper called and said I needed to come over right away. Can I asked who she is? Sorry I'm Phoebe by the way" Phoebe rambled looking at Kimira.

"In a nut shell she is Cole's daughter. Who killed her mother and was raised by the Elders since she was five. Her brother was raised by demons and is evil. That pretty much sums it all up." Piper who had entered the room supplied to her sister.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Cole killed your mother? Are you sure?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"I watched him snap her neck ma'am."

"So to continue on with the introductions." Leo said in an attempt to let Phoebe collect her thoughts. "This is actually Phoebe and Coop's kids Kelsey Pamela Valentine, Mallissa Penny Valentine, and Sally Prudence Valentine." Kelsey was a very pretty girl with sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes. She, unlike her cousins, wasn't very tall. Mallissa was much like her sister only her hair was a brown color and she was much taller then her sisters'. Sally was a very small girl with dark brown hair who looked as if the slightest wind would knock her down. The only indicator that she was tougher then she looked was the scar that ran the length of her left arm." Then we have-" Just like the first time, Leo is interrupted, this time by two people orbing in.

"Sorry, I was with a charge when Piper called. What's up? And who is that? And why do you look a little pale Phoebe?" The woman asked.

"Well, Paige I'll answer them in order. Cole had twins and killed their mother in front of his daughter. This being his daughter her name is-I didn't catch your name."

"Kimira."

"Right, anyway. I think now it's self explanatory why I'm a little pale. Don't ya think?"

Paige was silent for a while then said "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am I watched him do it."

"Can I please finish?" Leo asked with growing impatience.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"As I was saying these are Paige and Henry's kids. Carrie Jean Mitchell, Mary Abigal Mitchell, and Henry Stanley Mitchell Jr. we call him Stan." Carrie and Mary were light brown haired goddesses. They where both tall and wore there hair in a french twist. But, there is where the similarities end. Carrie was obviously a tomboy she wore pants and if the bulge in her jacket was any indication it would appear that she was carrying a gun. Mary was the obvious girly girl she wore stiletto heels and a very tight red dress. Stan was also tall with dark hair he fell into the classical category of 'tall, dark and dangerous'. "Last but not least is -"

"I'm here. What's the emergency Piper?" A woman was saying and as she came into the room with a man fallowing a short distance behind her, she stopped and asked the same questions as the others. "Who is she? Why is she here? And is she a demon?"

"Hi Prue nice to see you too." Piper said with some sarcasm. "This is Kimira she is Cole's daughter and he killed her mother when she was five. She has a twin brother who was raised by demons, she was raised by the Elders. She is here because she saved our kids necks. And to answer the last question she is only part demon. She is also witch and whitelighter. Oh and before you ask. Yes she is sure, she saw him kill her mother."

"Moving on." said Leo. "The last three are Karl James Trudeau, Blake Carson Trudeau, and Tomis Andrew Trudeau. They are Prue and Andy's kids." Karl was a very tall boy with black hair. Blake could have passed as Karl's twin, but there was an obvious age difference in there features. Tomis was not as tall as his brothers and he had light brown hair. "You have now meet everyone. Sort of, this" Leo indicated the man sitting by Phoebe "is Coop, Phoebe's husband. And this" indicating with his chin the man standing in the doorway to the living room "is Henry, Paige's husband. Finally this is" pointing at the man that had came in with Prue "Andy, Prue's husband."

"Hi." Kimira said with a hint of shyness.

"Hi." Everyone said in unison.

"So who taught you to use your witch powers?" Wyatt asked her he was interested in her, but he noticed how Chris was trying not to look at her.

"Leo, er your dad" Kimira replied.

"Who taught you to be a whitelighter?" This was asked by Chris who was not looking into her eyes, but rather at a spot over her shoulder.

"Your dad."

"What about your demon power? Who taught you to use that one?" Jessie who was very interested in her asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't use my demon powers I've used them once and I was six hours old and a demon was trying to kill my mother. I cried for about two hours after that. The Elders want me to learn how to use them, but I won't be used and I won't let them try to make me into a weapon."

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. Hot date and all." A blonde woman said as she walked into the room. "Who is that? What-"

"In a nut shell this is Kimira, her father is Cole aka Balthazar. She saved the kids butts tonight and Cole killed her mother right in front of her eyes. She was raised by the Elders her twin brother was raised by demons and he is evil. Any other questions?" Piper asked in a rush also getting tired of repeating herself.

"Nope that about covers it." The Woman said. "By the way my name is Billie Jenkins. I'm not their sister I'm just there trainee. Or rather ex-trainee I haven't been in training for years."

"Hi."

"So can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked with some hesitation.

"Sure go for it."

"That demon we saw tonight. Who was he?"

"That was Thor he is a higher powered demon, actually if you wait here for a second I'll be right back." Kimira orbs out of the room.

"She doesn't really like her demon side very much does she?" Prue asked Leo.

"No, she has begged the Elders to bind her demon powers, but they won't. They are hoping she will learn to use all of her powers, but as you heard her say she won't be used."

"Well, I think that she needs actual training, not trying to say you and the Elders aren't great teachers it's just that. Has she ever been out in the world, been taught in the arts of real world rather then magical world?" Piper asked.

"No, the Elders have been trying to keep her under raps. Cole, until tonight, believed that she had been killed in a large battle. Although that would be impossible since Kel is still alive."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but what is that suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It means that when they were three their mother put a bond on her and Kel so whatever happens to her happens to Kel and vice versa."

"Who would do that and why would they do that?" Paige asked.

"Her mother did it not to protect her from Cole, but from her brother. He tried to kill her when they were three. You'll have to ask her to tell you the story." Just then Kimira orbs back in.

"I'm back. Here is the page on Thor."

"What's that?" exclaimed Billie.

"This is what I call My Family Bible. It has all higher powered demons in it."

"Wait that's not fair. The Book of Shadows doesn't have higher powered demons in it." This was said by Wyatt who just had his ego bruised. He had thought The Book of Shadows was the most powerful book around.

"Well, not really unfair or rather as unfair to me as it is to you."

"Could you please explain that to me?" Chris who was again not looking at her, but rather at the book on the table.

"I don't have all demons in this book only higher powered demons so 50-50 fairness levels. For the record I don't appreciate people talking to me, but not looking at me."

"Where did you get that picture?" Jessie asked indicating a picture of two women in the book.

"This picture is of my ancestor and her best friend."

"Your ancestor is Malinda Warren?!" This was asked by Kelsey.

"Malinda? No, Rose McFord was my ancestor."

"Can I see that?" asked Mallissa.

"Sure."

"Malinda Warren is our ancestor." Supplied Sally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was the one who predicted or rather presented the legacy of The Charmed Ones." said Carrie.

"Cool."

"What happened to your ancestor? Ours was burned at the stake." said Mary bluntly.

"Mine was also burned at the stake right after Malinda's actually."

"Great family histories we have." Stan stated with a large amount of sarcasm.

"Well, that depends on your definition of 'great'." Seth jibed.

"Hey speaking of history why did your brother try to kill you Kimira?" Karl asked he was starting to warm up to her.

"Well, momma brought home this puppy, Kel started to torture it so I told on him and momma spanked him and took the puppy inside and started calling around to see if anyone wanted a puppy. Well, Kel blamed me and the look he got in his eyes scared me. So I started to run for the house he cheated and shimmered to me and tackled me to the ground then he put his hands on my neck and applied pressure. The next thing I know I'm in my room on my bed and I hear Kel saying 'I hope I did kill the little Bitch'. Momma told me that when I passed out my powers orbed me to my room, the safest place in the house for me, because Kel never came in my room and I never went into his."

"That sucks." Blake said with sympathy having a hard time imagining your sibling trying to kill you.

"It doesn't matter."

"Do you do that often?" asked Chris who was for the first time looking at her.

"Do what?" asked Kimira confused by his question. As this was going on Phoebe, who is an empath, was feeling the room and she knew that Chris really liked Kimira and Kimira really liked Chris, but neither of them wanted to admit it, in fact she was pretty sure it had been love at first sight for them.

"Do you always say that things that happen to you don't matter?" Chris asked.

"Well, I've had worse, Balthazar has tried to kill me multiple time since my mother died. The Elders finally had to plant a rumor around that I had been killed so Balthazar would leave me alone and stop trying to kill me."

"Do you think that's normal for a family?"

"NO! I know it's not normal I never said it was, that's what I have to put up with. I know there are very good families out there such as this one. I just."

"You just what?" asked Henry who spoke for the first time.

"I just don't believe in the concept of eternal love or any kind of love for that matter."

"Oh you did not just say that?" this came from Coop. "I hope you realize that you just said that with a cupid in the room?" he said pointing at himself.

"I'm not trying to say your job is worthless. I'm just saying I don't believe in it that's all."

"Okay sweetie when you're around us more you will realize what true love really is." Piper put forth.

"I think she is already figuring it out." Phoebe put in. "I'm an empath" she explained at Kimira's lost look. "So I can sense your emotions and-never mind you'll figure it out down the road."

"That's two people now who have spoken like I'll be around for awhile."

"Well, what the girls are trying to say and unfortunately they are sounding pushy is that they would like you to stay here on, you know Earth, with us, so that they can train you properly and not as a tool or a weapon, but as a witch/whitelighter." Andy explained to Kimira.

"I don't what to impose on anyone."

"We have plenty of room here and we can teach you so much more then the Elders can." Prue really wanted to keep her around. She wanted to learn more about her.

"Yeah and I am a great cook I even opened up a restaurant." Piper chimed in to help entice Kimira to stay.

"And not to mention you need to be around people your own age not people who are old and dead." Phoebe who was trying to appeal to the girl based on her age and what she had already stated before about being tired of the Elders.

"Also, I'm a witch/whitelighter so I can help you." Paige offered, she really wanted the girl to stay.

"Well-alright. Thanks."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled I thought you'd never say yes." this voice startled everyone in the room, because it belonged to someone who hadn't lived in this house for years. The elusive Grams who happened to be a ghost.

Kimira screamed and backed up right into Chris, he had stood up when his Grams had spoken, to keep her from falling he had to grab her shoulders.

"Don't he afraid my dear. Please call me Grams everyone else does. This is my daughter and the girls' mother, Patty, and you must know these three, Malinda Warren my family ancestor, Rose McFord, your family ancestor, and-"

"Mom?!"

"Yes my darling girl." Margret Jason said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you believe in Destiny?" asked Margret.


End file.
